


Lost

by fandom_fae



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mello reacts to Matt's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_fae/pseuds/fandom_fae
Summary: Mello lost Matt. He was shaken up about that for a moment, but caught himself before telling Takada anything she didn't need to know.





	Lost

He really didn't like being sad. It was true, he hated living like this. Living a nightmare. 

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe it, and he didn't want to. 

He sat back in his seat, and stopped the engine. He really had to think right now. Takada's abduction didn't matter anymore. Matt was the only thing on his mind. He wanted to back out now. But- he couldn't do that, could he? Would that count as betraying Matt? Mello wasn't sure.

He got out of the car, and opened the back of the truck. 

As he did that, Takada held her breath for a second. She was scared at fisrt, but later realized that it didn't matter. If she was going to die now, she couldn't change it, no matter how afraid she was.  
Mello stepped inside, and closed the door of that truck behind him. He looked at her.

"What are you going to do now?", Takada asked, trembling a little. "I- I don't know.", he replied hesistatingly.

Takada was a slight bit confused now. What did he even mean by that? She wanted to keep questioning him at first, but decided that might not be that much of a great idea after all. Mello looked very shaken up at the moment, she didn't dare to do anything that could worsen the mood he was in.

She thought that maybe, if she was lucky and did it right, she could make him like her enough that he might let her go. She smirked subtly for a second. Light would finally really admire her, if she didn't even need his help to get away from those who abducted her.

"What happened?", she asked in the most soothing voice she had managed.

"Why would you want to know?" Mello asked, "I just don't see why you'd have any reason to care."

"You seem upset, and maybe it'd help if you talked about it to someone.." Takada slowly suggested, after a few seconds of thinking, Mello slowly, hesistantly nodded.  
"I don't think I should tell you, though. But, umm, I guess it couldn't hurt, could it?"

Takada silently smiled at her small success.

"Actually, I feel like I shouldn't tell you. I mean, you`re on Kira`s side after all. This might not be directly related to Kira, but I don't feel as though you're trust worthy enough. I'm just going to finish this, I'll probably end up dead afterwards anyway." Takada didn't say anything, because she didn't dare to seem suspicious.   
He left, and she could hear the engine starting again after a few seconds. She sighed as they were driving again.

She killed him after he'd stopped in- uh, wherever.   
She was killed by Light, after she called him in her panic.  
She might be dead now, not able to actually question what was bothering Mihael, but her ghost wouldn't forget.  
If necessary, and possible, she'd ask him in the afterlife. She was curious person after all.

Mello was at peace with the world when he died, because he might not have won against Near, but at least he would be joining Matt now.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something that's sorta angsty, but I didn't want to write anything that's gonna evolve into a longer story, so I ended it at that.


End file.
